


I'm gonna rock your body all night.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when  a student falls for her young and seriously attractive teacher and what happens when he falls for her in return? Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was staring at him again. I couldn't help it, I mean... he was probably one of the most attractive teachers I had ever seen and considering I had been to more schools and colleges than I cared to remember that was saying a lot.   
My name is Wendy and I'm your somewhat average student , then again most students don't have a massive crush on their teacher. It sometimes went a little far, I sometimes tried to get detention just to be near him and yet that meant I had to endure screams from my mother when I returned home but I didn't care. That's where I am now. Detention. Oh my own, with him.  
Luckily he's not looking.  
Damn. He looked up and saw me  
"Do I have something on my face Swan?"  
That's my surname. Wendy swan. I'm the daughter of Emma swan and Captain hook. Which is always fun.. but unfortunately I inherited my father's hornyness, I could literally feel my panties getting wetter and wetter as I looked at him.  
"No.. uh.. you're perfect.. I mean fine.!" shit. Real classy Wendy. Real fucking classy. But was he smirking at me.? I could sense something.. he was smirking at me!  
"Get up."  
Not having to be told twice and not even thinking about it I got up and made my way over to him just as he asked.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Will you be my sex slave?"  
WHAT THE FUCK? DID I JUST HEAR HIM RIGHT? He didn't just say that to me, surely.  
"Um.. excuse me?"  
"I've been watching you for a while now.. ever since you first arrived in my class.. you're breathtaking..." He swallowed, taking in every single inch of my body, running his eyes up and down over my curves. Was he thinking of what to do to me? " I bet you would look so pretty with rosy cheeks and a glistening forehead, right after I'd finished giving you the fucking of your life. Your pussy would still be throbbing and pulsing, and you would still feel the wetness of the slick mix of our sex juices oozing out of your sweet fuckhole. ."  
I could literally feel myself dying inside.  
Was he allowed to say this stuff to me? Probably not.. but I didn't care. I just wanted him to fuck me so hard.  
".. Of course sir."  
"Call me daddy."  
"Of course.. daddy.." It felt weird saying it but I had just stopped calling my own father daddy so I felt a little better about it.  
A small smile went over his face and he got up, heading behind me, running his tongue slowly around my ear, I shivered, my father had that problem as well, my mother had warned me about this.  
"Daddy wants to give his girl a goodnight present. It's hot, wet, and it shoots right into your tight pussy. I want you to sleep with my cum inside you. " Oh my god, stop teasing me and just fuck me! I wanted to yell at him but I couldn't right now. I couldn't move.  
"I'll shoot cum all over your pretty chest and then command you to rub some sperm into your nipples and breast tissue. It will help them grow." Oh my god.. I could literally feel my panties dripping and noticed something splash onto the floor. Damn it.  
Seconds later I felt myself pinned against the wall while he worked on my pants and his before ramming his cock deep into my pussy, I had never had sex before but oh my god, this felt so good, mixed with a little of the pain.".. Harder..please.."  
"Harder please what?"  
"Harder.. please daddy.."  
He thrusted hard into me and rocked his hips backwards and forwards." Are you a daddy's girl? Do you love to please daddy? Do you love to suck daddy to get your pussy wet, then take all of my hard cock inside you? "  
"YES!" I moaned at each of the questions."yes daddy!"  
He flipped me and shoved me over one of the tables, bent over I could just see the side of his desk, he grabbed my arms and tied them with a whip before opening my ass up once more. "Say you love daddy!" He shoved his cock in, faster and faster, I could feel tears streaming down my face at the pain but I didn't want him to stop.  
"I love you daddy!"   
He ran his hard cock up and down my soft warm slit, teasing my clit with it, moving slowly at first but then gaining speed. Feeling me twist under him; hearing me moan. He jiggled it faster and faster until the very point I started to orgasm, then suddenly plunged it deep inside me, just before my muscles grabbed him hard. He didn't pause at all, thrusting in and out as I cummed, then continuing even after it had passed. "I'm setting you up for the next one, I love looking at your sexy naked body. I love feeling you close to me as I fuck you hard. "  
Jesus christ what was he doing to me?..  
"mmm." He thrusted harder into me, gathering speed again." Mmm, let me cum in your wet pussy. Let me shoot it all inside you..I will lick you out and then stick my hard cock into your pussy as I alternate between your nipples and lips ."  
"oh my god.."I moaned, meeting him thrust for thrust. Even though I had no former experience on this he was and would always be the best fuck of my life."Please daddy!"  
"You need your pussy filled with a hot load of daddy cum. I'll make a woman out of you. ." I then felt him shoot his hot seed into me and cried out loudly.  
"More daddy please!"  
He flipped me onto my front and carried me bridal style to his desk before gently kissing my lips then more passionately kissing my neck. He ran his hands over my soft boobs, teasing my nipples , and slipped his hand into my panties, slowly trailing his fingertip along my slit. I'm getting so hot and so turned on. Pulling my panties further down he pressed his mouth to my area and began to suck then twirled his tongue around my vagina but I wasn't having any of that, he had pleasured me too many times right now, it was his turn for this. I pulled him to his chair, ripped his pants down and began to suck on his cock, licking the tip and running my mouth all over it. He wrapped my hands over it and moved them up and down as he moaned out. " mmm, jerk it like that. Now put the head in your mouth and suck while you keep jerking me. You're good at this, baby. I want you to suck my cock all night, until I cum in your pretty mouth. ."  
I had no experience doing either so I did as I was told and sucked harder and deeper while I jerked him off.   
After a while I noticed him cumming and he yelled out my name. A smirk went over my face, narrowing his eyes he commanded me to" Do as daddy asks and lie on the table, touch yourself. I'll make this so good for you darling."“AH!.... Gods…” he started to thrust his tongue in and out of my hole and it’s too much, I started to rub my clit faster and soon I fell over the edge, moaning his name.  
“You’re mine. All mine… I’ll fuck you all-night-long… now that I finally have you, I’ll fuck you until you pass out… Tell me you want me too…. Tell me…”  
"Fuck me daddy please!"

Hours later.  
I'm down for the count, drained from having so many orgasms in a row yet I still lust after him.


	2. Chapter 2: The next day and the start of an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Doesn’t matter when or how often.. No, no, no, everyone needs a little sunshine now and then. Not everyday is grey Not always. C’mon Sexy, it’s just you and me let’s go."

The next day I believed it had all been a dream. I could still hear his words as I tried to concentrate in class." Take your panties off and masturbate for daddy.. let daddy fuck you till you scream.." I tried to be naughty all day to get him to put me in detention, passing notes, talking when he was and generally mucking about but he seemed not to notice so I had one last plan, I knew one of my best friends had a serious crush on me, Hansel, you probably know him from the story of Hansel and Gretel, making sure Doctor Jones was watching me I leaned closer to Hansel, close enough to kiss. He was smiling though and that's why I felt bad about using him to tell if yesterday had been real, clearly it had as he was sent out and I could feel Doctor Jones's eyes glaring at my head as I tried to work. I didn't care though and as the bell rang I walked past him, my ass shaking from side to side in a teasing way, the way I had seen my mother tease my father so many times before. Seconds later the door shut just as I was about to walk through it and I felt him press me up against it.  
"Just what do you think you were doing earlier!?" He snapped, his voice sounding still so sexy when he was mad.  
"I was trying to figure out if yesterday had been real.."  
Smirking a little he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his desk, bending me over it." You have been a bad girl, so you must now be spanked by daddy. Lift up your skirt and pull down your panties. ."  
I did as asked and yelled out as a hand came down on my ass.

"Hansel's kinda cute.!" I yelped as he began to spank me harder and harder, I wanted more, oh so so much more.

He was so hot when he was mad, yet another reason why I always tried to get myself into trouble, just so I could be near him.  
"You know what.?"  
"What?"  
"I don't think you've learned your lesson yet."  
Oh shit..

Damn ,what was he going to do to me now?  
He grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room , down the corridor, to his car , placed me in the seat, got in himself and drove away with me, where was he taking me? Oh my god I could literally feel my panties getting so wet as I looked at his angry face. Soon we stopped at a place which I figured must be his house, he dragged me in, the second we were over the thresh-hold he began ripping off my clothes, literally ripping, they fell in shreds to the floor, holy hell, I didn't have anything else with me, I hoped he had a backup plan or something. I couldn't go home like this, but then again I was eighteen , my mother never seemed to mind, she was always busy saving the town and my father was mainly at the rabbit hole now drinking with his crew, I had spent days sometimes weeks out, hanging with friends, never had I done this before though but oh my god, I wanted it so badly, I wanted all of it so damn fucking badly. There was no other word for it, I wanted him and no one else, as I looked like my mother a lot of guys had crushes on me, a few guys in my class, and some Doctor Jones's age and some even older though my father had imposed a ban on me going near Rumpelstiltskin, even though his crush on me wasn't that much and he was married. I wasn't complaining though, that guy was an asshole, if you could really call him a guy at all. He surely wasn't human but then again the dark one had never been human. I remembered when both of my parents had been the dark one, that had been .. fun I guess... but it had caused.. my actual father to hit me.. he hadn't meant to and I think that hit had been what had caused him to give it all up and of course I had forgiven him for it.  
A sudden touch at my pelvis made my attention come back to earth once more.  
I was thrown on a bed and waited.  
"Do you have a kiss for daddy? I'll kiss you back, anywhere you want... " He winked at me and I pulled his lips to mine, kissing him passionately and deeply, running my tongue through his mouth, playing with his, fighting for dominance.  
"where honey?"  
"all the way down me.. please daddy."  
I felt one last kiss at my lips before feeling him starting to move down, first my neck, then my nipples, giving them each hard sucks, then to my stomach, then onto my vagina, sliding his tongue in and out of me until I came hard.  
"Baby, you know your pussy is mine. I own it, and I own you. ."  
"Yes daddy!"  
It seemed to please him so I guessed for a moment he had forgiven me for earlier but clearly I had been very wrong indeed. As if he could tell what I was thinking he pulled me from the bed and dragged me into another room with a dark red bed, whips and ties all around.  
"I want to make a big mess inside your pussy, shoot my hot cum so hard into you. It's all pretty nicely contained, until you start fingering yourself, and rub your pussy to orgasm. Your powerful pussy muscles push out my cum and make a big mess, all over your pretty pussy lips, your ass, and the bed. " Oh my god, he knew what those words did to me, I could literally feel myself getting wetter and wetter.  
"Please., please daddy."  
"I want to see your sweet little pussy suddenly tighten, then start pulsing. Mmm, show daddy how you make yourself cum, I'm watching carefully. get on the bed and do as daddy asks honey."  
I did as I was told, pressing my fingers to my slit and running them backwards and forwards, moaning out loudly but just before I came he stopped my hand and tied it above my head with a whip, then did the same with the other.

He then took off his shirt, I could heard it drop to the floor, oh my god.  
He pulled another whip from a drawer and looked at me before taking a deep breath and smacking me with it, my back to be precise, it hurt but there was something mixed with the pain, it hadn't been as bad as I though, there was something pleasurable about pain, it felt oh so good. He hit me again and again till about 6 whips had been given before placing it back inside the drawer, pulling my legs around his own naked ones and shoving his cock hard into me, hard and rough, again and again he thrusted into me, I could tell he was trying to make me feel as much pain as he had felt watching me flirting with Hansel , but that just made me want to do it even more, I loved the feeling.

Hearing his phone go he bent down to get it, causing his cock to twist inside me and causing me to cry out, he put his hand over my mouth to silence me and kept thrusting harder and harder as I moaned out, after a few moments he finished speaking to whoever it was on the other side of the phone and pulled out of me." I have a new adventure sweetheart and this time you're coming with me.."


	3. chapter 3: the start of something new.

For nearly three thousand years so many people had searched for the ark, I remembered him telling us all in class. He was the only teacher I had actually ever listened and learned from but then again I always listened to him. I hung on his every single word. Many men , women and children had died in the search for it, but finally they actually knew where the ark was. Somewhere in Egypt, we had to fly out there, but but how, no one could leave storybooke and come back unless..oh wait all that was so many years ago, a little after I was born, my god mother Regina had managed to break the barrier and allow everyone fairy tale like in and out to their heart's content, obviously we couldn't allow normal people in, they would think we were all freaks of nature and put us all either in a museum or in an asylum for the strange and the mentally insane. Leaving his home early in the morning I snuck through the town in one of his shirts, cold and a little hungry, a cold shiver went down my spine but I pressed on, heading back to my parent's house and unlocking the door before heading inside.No one seemed to be in so I breathed a deep relieved sigh and headed into my room to pack a bag, leaving a note for my parents telling them I was taking a trip out of town with some school friends.They'd believe anything, surely.

With that done I headed back to his home, slid into his car , letting a small smile fall over my face as he took the driver's seat and soon we were off, we drove for about 3 to four hours before getting onto a boat. I had never been on one before, well I had been on a pirate ship but not a modern ship, I rather liked it but preferred my father's. Heading to my cabin I got undressed and changed into a silk dress, loose and a little revealing. I leaned back onto my bed, curling up on the pillows before noticing my door open and spotted Indy coming inside.  
"Hi."  
"Hey baby wanna fuck?"  
"Yes, please daddy."  
He pulled up my dress before rubbing his hand against my sex before using each of his fingers in turn." Let daddy fuck you nice and hard."  
But no, I was taking control this time. I flipped us before working on his jeans , pulling them down and sliding onto him.  
"Ride me baby, ride me hard, Daddy wants to shoot cum from my cock straight into your sweet pussy, pulsing and spurting so hard inside you ."  
I had felt already wet enough for him, but this took things to a whole new level, I rocked my hips, feeling his cock bury deeper and deeper into me and let out a low and soft moan.  
"Do what ever you want to me but please stay inside me… You’re so fucking thick… it’s so good to have you in me…. Deeper daddy, pleeease just give it to me…”  
He thrusted deeper and harder into me, increasing in speed and pressure till I finally came and I threw my head back, crying out.  
He made like he was going to kiss me but instead flipped us and moved down me, straight to my seriously wet folds, deliciously covered with cum already and began to suck hard, relishing in my moans.

Running a hand up he cupped my breasts and began to massage them, playing with the tips and pulling on them gently. Moving my legs back apart he thrusted hard into me and ran one of his hands up to my throat, choking me a little but I enjoyed it for some reason, he seemed to know what I'd enjoy and what I wouldn't.

Slowly I moaned out and he put his hand over my mouth, slamming into me harder and harder, I wanted to cry out in pain and pleasure but I couldn't right now and just wrapped my legs tighter around him, pressing down onto his ass to get him to go so much more deeper than he already was now. Please, harder, I thought and whimpered as he could almost sense what I was thinking and slammed into me , getting harder and harder with each thrust, I moved my hips in time to them, taking him in more and more.

Then suddenly he stopped and pulled my hand down, straight onto my clit and moved my fingers one by one around my folds. A low moan sprang from my lips and I watched him for a moment, wanting him to choke me again but instead he brought up a toy, it seemed odd, I had never seen one quite like it before, many times I had used others, while thinking about him before this all started but none of them were like this. He started it up and pressed it down hard on me..oh my god, how does he know so much about what I'll like. Biting my lips so not to moan I moved my hips to get the toy deeper and deeper into me then finally the sensation began but I didn't want him to hear it so placed my hand over my mouth, he loved hearing me orgasm but I didn't want him to win this one and held it there, by the time he looked up it was too late, I had already climaxed.

Pulling my hand from my mouth he narrowed his eyes.."you're going to wish you hadn't done that, darling."


	4. Chapter 4: I'm not someone to be messed with.

I thought the next day would be special and amazing considering we were going to a place I had never been before but it was everything except that. The day started normally , just breakfast, the usual things. I was sitting at the table, wearing a small red dress and high boots , playing with my phone when I received a text.

Daddy will teach his little princess some new pussy touching tricks. I want to see you make yourself cum hard ~Indy

Daddy.. stop you're making me wet. I texted back, biting my lips and running one hand into my panties, secretly and feeling them already starting to get damp.

I'll fuck your tight little body doggie style, can you imagine me pushing into your sweet pussy? Rub your clit, show daddy how you can pleasure yourself while imagining me fucking you. ~Indy

God damn it, he wasn't even in the room and he was doing all this to me, what effect did he have over me, it wasn't even fair anymore.. fucking hell..  
"Please.." I muttered , he wasn't even in the room though but as if he had heard it I received another text.

I will fuck you hard and fast, doggie style, so that when my cock pulses and shoots hot cum into you, and I pull out, my milky sperm trickles down your upside down slit, and drips off your clit. Mmm, now reach up and stroke your cum covered clit. ~Indy

Jesus christ, I wanted him in me, right now and right here, there were too many people around now but I didn't care.. I wanted him to take me again and again and again and again until I was unconscious from all the pleasuring he gave me.

Imagine my soft tongue is licking your clit; I'm pushing in two fingers to stroke you from inside, and with my other hand I'm jerking my rock hard cock. As I feel you getting near orgasm I start jerking really fast, then suddenly pull my mouth away, quickly replacing it with my cock, thrusting hard, feeling the inside of your pussy gripping me as you cum hard. That pushes me over the edge, and my cock pulses as it shoots my hot load deep inside you. I love cumming inside you at the same moment you're climaxing. ~Indy

I was about to send something back when a voice came into my ear.."you do realize he doesn't care about you right, he's just using you for sex.." ..No.. that couldn't be right, I knew he felt something for me.. I wasn't nothing to him..

"No.." I didn't even know who this person was and yet they were torturing me..

" I can't help but notice that the more I talk to you, the stupider I get. You're like an iq sink, sapping all of the intelligence from people you talk to. Fuck you are dumb " 

What? I bit my lips slightly, gazing at them and getting up. Why was this person being so mean to me..? Then I remembered who he was.. damn it, he was one of the ones that had come to Indy's lectures once, wanting him to find something for him but he had refused , knowing what this man was capable of I meant to get away from him but he wouldn't let me move. He had tight on my arm and wasn't letting go, I could feel it slowly hurting more and more..

"Run home girl.." He spat at me, grabbing my chin with the other hand and forcing me to look into his eyes. "Run home or I'll kill the one you oh so stupidly love.." Was I really that obvious?

Bend over in your schoolgirl uniform and show me that you're not wearing any panties. I can see that sweet peach between your legs...and now I'm gonna fuck it! ~Indy

I hurled the phone away from me and ran off, up the stairs, grabbing my bag as I went and leaving the ship as soon as we reached the next stop. I couldn't keep imagining this, I could keep picturing him rubbing his giant dick between my slightly underdeveloped breasts against the wall. This was driving me crazy, completely and utterly crazy. I had to do this though, I had to get away and we weren't that far away from the stop just outside the enchanted forest so I could go back to my old room there and somehow get a portal back to storybrooke maine. Somehow..


	5. Chapter 5: tree fuck..

The enchanted forest seemed darker than it had ever been before and I couldn't stop his words echoing in my head.  
"I told you I won't cum inside you but I lied. As we're fucking I whisper 'it's time for you to take all of my hot load' then suddenly hold you down and push my cock in hard, pressing my pelvis hard against yours, feeling you struggle under me as my cock pulses and spurts cum deep inside your sweet pussy. It's filled with my hot seed! " mm I wanted to just touch myself here and now but I couldn't. I continued running through the trees, feeling myself getting wetter and wetter as I continued thinking about everything he had ever promised to do to me.

"crap.." I fell over onto the ground and cut both of my knees open. Wincing I managed to stand up and headed through the town to a little tavern. Heading to the waterbutt outside I cleaned the cuts and added a little of my own magic to heal them completely before I felt myself pressed against the wall of the tavern, feeling his hot breath against the back of my neck.

"He didn't mean it.. there's nothing he could do to me.." I heard Indy whisper, my knees going weak at the sides.


End file.
